¿Como puedo olvidar?
by Yurippe22
Summary: Un hermoso fic SasuSaku / ¿Como podré olvidar a alguien a quien he amado tanto?, ¿aguantare verle con otra persona? -No puedo decir nada, a menos que quiera perder su amistad- ¡Pasen a leer!
1. Chapter 1

******One shot SasuSaku, espero que les agrade n_n**

* * *

**¿Cómo puedo olvidar?**

.

.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, la verdad es la primera vez que cuento mi historia, no es una muy romántica, ni de final feliz, es más creo que la única que salió mal fui yo.

Comenzaré obviamente desde el principio…

**Flash Back**

Enamorarme nunca fue una de mis prioridades, pero con tan solo once años, pude sentir algo tan fuerte en mi pecho por alguien, quizás fue amor, o tan solo atracción infantil.

Siempre observaba de lejos al chico más guapo de la escuela, su nombre, Sasuke Uchiha. Llego con aires maduros para su corta edad, era frío con todas las chicas que se le acercaban con dobles intensiones, yo siempre me mantuve a distancia, no era considerada linda, ni la más apta para él, pero al menos me sentía bien con tan solo observarlo.

Un día me dispuse a verlo mientras jugaba futbol con un grupo más de chicos, que al parecer no soy del gusto de ninguno de ellos, ya que siempre que me ven se les ocurre una nueva broma.

Aplaudía dándole ánimos, cosa que no notaba en lo absoluto. De pronto pararon el partido y veo que todas las miradas están posadas en mi, el líder del grupito de molestos me apunta, mientras que Sasuke sonríe, ¿dije antes que su sonrisa era maravillosa?, pues lo es. Me quedo como tonta mirándole, hasta que siento un fuerte golpe en mi estomago para luego sentir el frío suelo, ¿Cómo no vi el balón?, me pongo de pie adolorida mientras escucho como se ríen, ¿no tenían a alguien más que molestar?, parece que no. Los chicos se fueron, me quede limpiando mis ropas hasta que siento una presencia, mi vista se enfoca en el frente, allí se encontraba él, con su rebelde cabello azabache, mirándome con aquellos pozos negros, tenía el balón en sus manos.

-Ciento mucho lo que te hicieron—dijo, era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz dirigida a mí, yo solo atine a asentir.

De pronto la maestra se acerca, viéndome manchada, regaño a Sasuke producto de él tenía el balón.

-Maestra el no fue, me ayudo, fueron otros chicos—le explique, cosa que entendió, pidió disculpas a Sasuke y volvió al salón.

-¿Nos vamos juntos?—me pregunto con una sonrisa, le devolví de igual forma asintiendo.

Aquel día fue el mejor para mi, por primera vez había recibido la atención del chico más popular del colegio, pero como en todo acto no dura mucho, el siguiente día paso, y no me hablo en lo absoluto, solo me sonreía de pasada.

Iba saliendo de clases, cuando el grupito de molestoso me intercepta, quitándome la mochila y llevándosela a quien sabe dónde, me quede apoyada en la pared, esperando por algún milagro, no tenía pensado en enfrentarme a esos niños, sabía que no tendrían compasión y me golpearían.

Pasaron los minutos, y el frío ya me estaba congelando los nervios, me estaba a punto de ir, hasta que mi vista se nublo por un color amarillo, específicamente con un objeto, levanto mirada encontrándome con la de Sasuke, traía mi mochila…

-Toma, no dejes que te la vuelvan a quitar—la recibí como si fuera un tesoro, en ese entonces me percate de que sus sonrisa era sincera pero a la vez con dolor debido a unos grandes moretones. Luego de tomarla se fue directo, por lo que vi sobándose el rostro.

Con tan solo once años, no me había percatado de nada…

Los años pasaron, y todos junto a Sasuke. Nos habíamos convertidos en los mejores amigos, todo se debido a que el grupito seguía molestando y él me prometió que estaría a mi lado para que no me hicieran daño, y lo cumplió, con 18 años, seguíamos una amistad solida, como hermanos, estaba feliz, pero a la vez triste, nunca fui capaz de decirle lo que sentía, y tampoco lo iba a ser en ese entonces, ¿Qué tal si se perdía la amistad?, no arriesgaría lo que tenía avanzado. Mil veces prefería estar a su lado siendo su amiga, al estar lejos sin ser nada.

Nuestra rutina era entretenida, nos encontrábamos cerca de mi hogar, luego nos íbamos al instituto parloteando y jugando como niños. Sasuke Uchiha era todo menos lo que aparentaba, era sensible, chistoso, agradable, no el chico frívolo que demostraba ser con todos, al menos eso me gustaba, solo yo veía al Sasuke verdadero, era privilegiada de poseer la confianza del gran Uchiha.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo no lo entiendes?—me había dicho mostrando por quinceava vez el ejercicio de algebra, era muy cabeza hueca, no entendía por mucho que me explicara, pero era su culpa, me perdía viéndole, su hablar, su mirada, todo me distraía.

-Lo siento Sasuke, soy una idiota—masculle con pena, no me gustaba ser de ese modo frente a él, aunque siempre en los exámenes rendía bien, cosa que le parecía raro a él.

-No digas eso pequeña—me nombre con ternura revolviendo mis cabellos, para luego darme un abrazo. Tan acogedor era, me sentía bien a su lado, sus fuertes brazos podían cubrir por completo mi delgado y pequeño cuerpo, cosa que servía ya que en épocas de frío él solía abrigarme.

¿Podía ser todo tan perfecto?, lo era, bastante perfecto, lo malo es que siempre recibía miradas asesinas de su club de fans, ya que siempre llegaba abrazada por Sasuke, además de que solía nombrarme con ternura "-Pequeña, molestia, cerezo, cosita"- y muchas más, cabe de más decir que siempre me sonrojaba, pero sabía disimularlo muy bien, luego de que terminaba de decirme de alguna de esa formas, lo golpeaba en el hombre con mi puño. Si, era todo menos femenina, mi vestimenta era con blusas holgadas, jeans gastados negros, chaquetas largas, gorritos y bufandas. Sasuke me decía que si no fuera su amiga, sería su chica perfecta, jugaba video juegos con él, también el futbol, deporte que siempre jugábamos al salir de clases.

-Sakura Haruno lleva el balón—relataba mientras entraba a la mini cancha siendo seguida por Sasuke.

-Y el gran Uchiha se la quitaaaaa—también narraba quintándome el balón, dios, como nos reíamos en ese entonces, yo golpeaba sus canillas para que pudiera soltar el vendito balón, pero este paraba todo con tan solo abrazarme.

-No se vale, tú agarras—reclamaba.

-Calla molestia, tienes que usar más encantos—me respondía guiñándome un ojo, a lo que yo me sonrojaba y como explicación salía enojada.

-Ya te enojaste cerezo—decía mientras me seguía y me tomaba desprevenida y me echaba en su hombre, no sé como diantres lo hacía, pero lo hacía.

Siempre jugábamos, siempre nos divertíamos, que decir para las navidades, me regalaba solo por molestar maquillaje, sabía perfectamente que no me agradaban, y siempre le regalaba preservativos.

-Nunca sabes cuando los necesitaras—le decía riendo.

-Me parece que no tienes más dinero—respondía con un bufido. –Tengo más 7 cajas de estas en mi casa—

-¿Todas vacías?—le molestaba, conocía a Sasuke, y sabía que ni siquiera había debutado sexualmente, ya que toda nuestra adolescencia la pasábamos juntos y nunca le conocí ninguna chica.

-Si, claro, vacías—mascullo con ironía. –Supongo que te gusto el brillo labial—

-Oh claro, perfecto para usarlo con mi novio—emití echándome, por cierto era la primera vez que pintaba mis labios.

-¿Novio?—dijo, logre notar un poco de enfado en su voz. Era razonable era su amiga y siempre sentía celos, al menos eso era lo que él me decía cuando algunos chicos se me acercaban.

-Era broma, a…aun no encuentro a nadie—emitía con tristeza, ¿Por qué no me podía ver de otra forma?

-Verás que ya encontraras a alguien—me reconfortada abrazándome. Y así pasábamos nuestras navidades, al final yo terminaba llorando.

~ O ~

Los días pasaban y la desesperación crecía cada vez más en mí. Final de año estaba cerca y eso indicaba una sola cosa, ir a la universidad, con ello separarme, quizás para siempre de Sasuke.

Pero es día, lo considere el más estúpido, tonto, e hiriente. Había llegado una chica nueva, al menos yo me di cuenta de su llegada un mes después. Íbamos por los pasillos, como siempre molestándonos, hasta que vi que como una chica bastante guapa va por el mismo pasillo, note que Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima, hasta se le asomaba un nervioso sonrojo, ¿a caso le gustaba?, Sasuke no era así, nunca se sonroja por alguna chica, además trato de saludarla, pero no pudo por el mismo nerviosismo, ni siquiera quise preguntarle lo que le pasaba, no quería escuchar un "-me gusta-", NO, sería lo último que quería escuchar.

-Sakura necesito contarte algo—dijo cuando íbamos llegando a nuestras casas.

-Dime—le respondí. Me guio a una plaza cercana, note como su nerviosismo crecía, comenzaba a refregarse las manos y soplárselas –Ya idiota, suéltala—le dije con tono burlón golpeando su espalda.

-Verás, ¿conoces a la chica nueva?—con tan solo decir eso senti crujir algo dentro de mí, solo atine a sonreírle e indicar que prosiguiera –Me gusta, pe…pero no sé de estas cosas, nunca antes me ha gustado una chica—claro, nunca le pude haber gustado yo.

-Acércate a ella—le di como opción.

-¿Crees que funcione?—

-Pues claro, y ahora me tengo que ir, tengo apuro, adiós—me despide y Salí disparada a mi casa, dios, como llore aquella noche, las lagrimas no paraban, salina sin remordimiento, ¿Qué haría?, en definitiva perdería a Sasuke, ninguna chica podría negarse a tan adonis griego, créanme, ninguna.

Los días pasaban y Sasuke seguía sin hablar a la dichosa chica, en sí, me tenía un poco feliz aquello, la muchacha que tenía por nombre Karin, lo ignoraba, o al menos eso pretendía.

Pensé que quizás podría conquistar a Sasuke, veía como era Karin, una chica coqueta, con aires de inocencia a su alrededor, creí que si llegara a ser igual o mejor a ella, Sasuke por fin se figaría en mí, pero al parecer no funciono.

Días después estuve dispuesta a un cambio, me puse una falda y chaleco de lana color blanco, mi cabello lo tome en dos colas bajas, me pinte los ojos y boca, con los cosméticos regalados por él, y con esa facha fui a su encuentro, me acerco con paso coqueto, bueno creo, y le sonreí con ternura, en vez de sonrojarse, lo que hizo fue carcajearse, hasta creo que debió dolerle el estomago.

-Sakura ¿Qué te has hecho?—grito aun riéndose, hice pucheros y enojada me devolvió a mi hogar.

El cambio no funciono, eso solo quería decir que gustaba de aquello solo de Karin.

Mis ánimos esos días no estuvieron muy buenos, pero aun a Sasuke se le ocurrió la idea de confesarse mediante una carta de "amor", y la paloma mensajera fue… nada más ni nada menos que la amiga fiel Sakura Haruno.

-No pienso hacerlo, dásela tú—dije tratando de irme, pero este me tomo del brazo, mirándome con aquella cara consigue todo.

-Ayuda cerezo, por favor, solo dásela y se acaba todo—claro, se acaba todo para mí y para él comenzaba algo de seguro. Tome la carta y me empujo, yo refunfuñando me aleje, subiendo las escaleras al encuentro de Karin, ella se encontraba leyendo algo en una banca. La carta la llevaba en mis manos, iba caminando con seguridad, volví a mirar el papel, miré a lo lejos a Sasuke quien se encontraba dando vueltas preocupado, y por ultimo mire a Karin. Con disimulo guarde la carta en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, pasando de largo.

Como ven, no fui capaz de entregar aquella carta, los días seguían pasando, no hable de nada a Sasuke, le dije que había entregado el recado, pero que esta no había dicho nada.

Aquel día nos volvimos a encontrar con ella, Sasuke estaba segura que estaba vez lo saludaría, pero no fue así, paso de largo sin siquiera mirarle, este triste bajo la cabeza. El resto de los días estaba más que desanimado, ya no pasaba por mí, ya no jugábamos al futbol, ya no me decía sobre nombres, solo tenía ánimos para enseñarme.

-Lo entiendes—me pregunto, solo asentí. Ese día había decidido contarle toda la verdad, de que me gustaba y quería intentar algo, estaba inquieta, esto lo noto. -¿Por qué tan inquieta?—

-Por nada, solo que quiero ir al baño—dije con rapidez saliendo del lugar, al estar lejos mire por el rabillo de una puerta el lugar donde se encontraba mi querido azabache, nuevamente su mirada perdida, sus ojos decaídos, ¿y yo pensaba en mi?, saque de mi bolsillo la carta, aun la tenía en mi poder, me dije que este sería uno de los mejores regalos para Sasuke en Navidad.

~ O ~

Íbamos nuevamente por el pasillo, y en la misma banca se encontraba Karin, Sasuke de inmediato se tenso, estaba por pasar de largo cuando yo lo detuve y este sorprendido vio como la peliroja se ponía de pie sonriéndole.

-Mi amiga Karin, Sasuke—los presente. Estuve cerca de dos semanas acercándome a Karin, finalmente me hice su amiga, y fue allí donde me entere de que también gustaba de Sasuke, pero pensaba que era mi novio, Hmp, eso quisiera.

Como Karin ya se consideraba una nuestra, comenzamos estudiar juntos, los días pasaban, y cada vez me alejaba más de ambos, me sentía como la entrometida, la que se sentaba al medio mientras ellos se echaban miradas cómplices. Con el tiempo ya estaba completamente alejada de ellos, por el motivo de que comenzaron a salir, y Karin me prohibió acercarme a él, en sí esa era la Karin verdadera, una chica calculadora y para nada tierna como la veía o ve Sasuke.

~ O ~

Ya era final de año, y me encontraba sola mirando los puntajes, genial, había pasado con un puntaje perfecto. A lo lejos divise a las feliz pareja acercándose muy sonrientes tomados de la mano, aun mi corazón se contrae al verlos con sus manos entrelazadas, ¿Cómo puedo amar a un hombre de esta manera?

-No quiero que vuelvas a ver a Sasuke, me entere que sigues yendo a su casa—fue lo que me dijo el día de la fiesta, había ido especialmente a decirme aquello, también diciendo que no fuera a dar vergüenza a aquella fiesta.

Con lo estúpida que soy, no asistí a la fiesta de final de año, y como prometí no volví a tener algún contacto con Sasuke.

Finalmente llego el día en donde me tenía que marchar a estudiar, a nada más ni nada menos que a China, sí, una de las universidades mas prestigiosas me habían solicitado, acepte sin chistar, al menos ya no tenía a nadie más importante que mis padres en Tokio, por lo que no tenía impedimento en marcharme.

Esperaba el bus con nerviosismo, por extraño que suene, esperaba con todas mis ansias que apareciera por la esquina Sasuke, pidiéndome que no me marchara, pero era imposible aquello.

-Sakura!—escuche su voz, creí que había sido mi imaginación, pero todo se volvió real, al verlo agotado frente a mi –molestia, ¿te ibas sin despedirte de mí?—

-Lo siento, no lo consideraba algo importante—le dije, vi cruzar una mueca de tristeza en su mirar.

-Te extrañaré, no sé que habrá pasado, no tengo la menor idea el porqué te alejaste de mi, pero no quiero que me olvides, fuiste, perdón, eres una de las personas más importantes para mí—claro, ¿como podría olvidarlo?, aunque lo deseara no podía. Sentí como algo abrigador rodea mi cuello, me estaba dando su tan querida bufanda, recuerdo cuando siempre se la pedía ya que la encontraba muy exquisita. Al ponerla luego me puso el capuchón del abrigo, y revolvió mi cabello por encima de este. –Te quiero, cuídate, y llámame—finalizo con una de esas sonrisa llenas de nostalgia, iba a llorar, pero me lo prohibí

* * *

.

-Igual Te Quiero, quizás no como siempre pensaste, te extrañare, no creo poder llamarte, no me preguntes el porqué, espero que seas feliz con Karin, usa los preservativos que te regalé, tienes de sobra—emití con burla, pero en el fondo me dolía que Sasuke compartiera sus primeras veces con esa víbora. Me sonrió con melancolía.

El bus llego y de inmediato subí en el, desde dentro me despedí agitando mi mano con brusquedad, haciéndolo reír mas, de broma lance un beso y una guiñada de ojo, pero al parecer no lo noto ya que rápidamente giro su cabeza y se alejo de la misma forma.

Me senté en donde correspondía y mi mente automáticamente comenzó a recordar todo lo vivido, desde que éramos niños hasta entonces, las lagrimas cayeron sin pudor alguno, salían, salían, era imposible pararlas, recuerdos hermosos, me sacaron una sonrisa y lagrimas de felicidad, y otros tristes que me sacaron mas lagrimas y convulsiones.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y ese fue el final de mi historia, dije adiós al hombre a quien más amo en esta vida, ahora con 21 años aun pienso en él, han pasado cuatro largos años y la herida aun no se cierra, y creo que ni siquiera se seca, sigue viva, recordándome cada día la perdida de Sasuke. No he recibido noticias de él, también deje expresamente prohibido a mi madre decirle algo sobre mí a él, no quería causar motivos de peleas en su relación con Karin.

Y así fue como lo perdí para siempre… o al menos eso creo.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?, ¿les gustaría una adaptación a la historia? ¿ algún cambio?, he pensado en hacer más de esta misma, pero con la visión de Sasuke o un posible reencuentro, pero todo depende de sus reviews ¿si? **

**Yurippe22**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como les prometí, aquí esta el relato de Sasuke, espero que les guste n_n**

* * *

**SASUKE**

Mi niñez hasta un momento dado fue bastante monótona. Siempre fui y creo que soy un chico ejemplar, al menos eso me hacían entender mis padres y maestros. La perfección estaba en mis venas, siempre era el mejor y eso a veces me aburría.

Otro gran problema de mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia fueron las chicas, sí, a todas las consideraba una molestia, siempre me seguían de aquí allá, dejando cartas, chocolates, a veces cosas que prefiero no recordar y gritando "Ahí viene el guapo Sasuke Uchiha", lo cual me molestaba en demasía.

Fue un día en que mi aburrida vida cambio, al verla ella, Sakura Haruno, una chica tímida, pequeña y débil, nunca me había percatado de su presencia en la escuela, hasta aquel día en que los molestos de mis compañeros de juego le lanzaron un balón. Dios, ese día recibí el primer regaño de una maestra, la cual pensó que había sido yo el culpable del golpe de Sakura, los otros bandidos se escaparon si se preguntaran, gracias al cielo Sakura le aclaro que el causante del accidente fueron otros chicos, la maestra me pidió disculpas y se marcho abochornada.

Desde aquel entonces comencé a velar por ella, note que aquellos muchachos solían molestarla muy a menudo por lo que me mantenía cerca de ella, pero no al extremo de estar como pegote, ¿Por qué era así con ella?, la verdad me di cuenta que era la única chica la cual no estaba loca por mí.

Al salir de clases se me había olvidado seguir a Sakura hasta la salida. Noté que algo andaba mal cuando los tipitos iban bajando de las escaleras hacia la salida carcajeándose y zamarreando una mochila, una mochila bastante conocida para mí.

-Dámela—les había dicho extendiendo mi mano. Cause la risa de algunos, cabe de más de decir que el grupo en general andaba con unos gorros con viseras, lo cual en ese instante lo cambiaron de posición dejando la visera hacía atrás.

-Tendrás que quitárnosla—emitió el líder retándome con la mirada. Nunca me gustaba estar metido en pleitos, pero Sakura no se merecía que le hicieran algo como ello.

Se acercaron dispuestos a golpearme, agradezco las clases de boxeo de mi padre Fugaku, gracias a ello pude evitar variados golpes, puños y patadas, y también pude dar. Lo que me impresiono es que pude solo con cinco chicos, no niego que quede bastante afectado, pero por lo menos había conseguido sana y salva la mochila de Sakura.

Me había retirado con la frente en alto, dejando a todos los chicos en el suelo pidiendo ayuda, sonreía de lado ignorándolos y camine con dolor a la sala, donde supuse que se encontraría ella. Y no me equivoque, se encontraba sentada apoyada a la fría pared, le extendí el objeto para que pudiera fijar su mirada en mi, y así lo hice, su mirada verde choco con la mía, esos ojos que me cautivaron la primera que los vi.

-No dejes que te la vuelvan a quitar—le dije con una sonrisa, que por cierto me dolió bastante.

Sin decir nada recibió la mochila, como cuan tesoro se tratara, me despedí y me retire dispuesto a tratarme los moretones de mi rostro, si que había dolido la riña.

~ O ~

Al día siguiente me tope a Sakura en la entrada, debería estar esperando a alguien, me había dicho, le sonreí y seguí mi camino hasta que siento como soy parado por una pequeña mano, me giro y me encuentro con Sakura quien aun miraba el piso.

-¿Qué sucede?—exprese llamando su atención a lo que levanto la mirada brindándome una cálida sonrisa.

-Disculpas las molestias que te cause—me dijo extendiendo unas tiritas de curitas, me reí ante el acto, con que había percatado las heridas de mi rostro, aunque no era de esperarse. Las recibí gustoso.

-No hay de qué ¿quieres que entremos juntos?—le pregunte, ella asintió repetidas veces, y con una gran sonrisa entramos juntos al colegio.

El resto de los días, los pase junto a ella, nunca creí que pasar un receso acompañado fuera tan entretenido. Sakura en realidad era una chica bastante carismática, con un humor impresionante, además de ser muy sencilla, lo que me agrado más.

Con los años la considere mi mejor amiga, nos conocíamos a la perfección, sabíamos cuando estábamos tristes o cuando habían problemas. Nunca me he arrepentido de haberla ayudado, nuca me arrepentiré de haberla tenido como amiga.

Todas las navidades solía regalarme preservativos, su sentido de humor cabe de más decir que era bastante morboso. Se burlaba de que a la edad de 18 años aun no debuta sexualmente, aunque ella no quedaba atrás, aunque así era mejor, nunca me gusto la idea de que podían tocar a Sakura.

Por mi parte solía regalarle cosméticos, lo que ella no le gustaba para nada, siempre fue tan natural, y eso también me agradaba. Definitivamente fueron las mejores navidades pasadas.

Los días pasaban y seguíamos tan únicos como siempre, estudiamos juntos, aunque en ese entonces aun no me había fijado el por qué de la inquietud que siempre tuvo al estar tan juntos. Cuando la abrazaba, sentía el tensar de su cuerpo, o cuando la pillaba desprevenida por la cintura, lo cual al rato recibía un golpe y un tierno sonrojo de su parte, lo en aquel tiempo consideraba como cólera por el susto.

~ O ~

Los meses pasaron, y con ello la llegada de alumnas nuevas, entre ellas Karin. La consideraba la mujer muy bella, su melena roja y su vestir, me cautivaron. La personalidad nunca me dio como para poder declarar aquel amor a primera vista. Siempre hablaba a Sakura de ella, creo que hasta alcance a aburrirla, aunque conociendo la capacidad de deducción de Sakura debió de haberse dado cuenta de que gustaba de Karin antes de haberle dicho.

Un día se me ocurrió la brillante idea de mandar como pendejo una carta de amor a Karin, aun me pregunto cómo fui capaz de hacer algo como ello, de verdad siempre lo consideré mamón y de niñitos, pero la cosa ya estaba hecha. Mande a Sakura a dejarla, me costó un mundo en convencerla, pero finalmente fue.

Los días pasaban y Karin seguía ignorándome como siempre, le preguntaba a Sakura que le había dicho y ella solo me respondía con –"De seguro no te quiere"- -"No te pongas mamón Sasuke no eres así"- y tenía razón, pero Karin seguía causando más de una sensación en mi.

~ O ~

Con el tiempo comencé a deprimirme más al no poder hacer nada con Karin, perdí interés en estudiar, hasta que deje de lado a Sakura, pero ella aun seguía ahí, apoyándome y subiendo mi ánimo. ¿Podría haber alguien como ella?, lo dudo, alguien tan fiel como Sakura Haruno no había.

-Vamos Sasuke, no te deprimas verás que pronto te hablara—fue lo que me dijo mientras tratábamos de estudiar, me dio unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda y me sonrió como nunca, una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo y cariño, le sonreí de vuelta, vi como sus mejillas se colorearon y giro rápidamente su cabeza –Debemos irnos—emitió jalándome por las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos arriba pude divisar la roja cabellera de Karin, la tristeza volvió a inundarme y con la cabeza agacha iba dispuesto a pasar por el frente, pero siento un golpe bastante conocido para mí, lo que me hizo detener y encontrarme con la blanca sonrisa de la chica por quien estaba sufriendo ese último tiempo.

Desde aquel entonces donde Sakura nos presento comencé a habituar más con Karin, estudiamos los tres juntos, obviamente no dejaría más de lado a Sakura. Me di cuenta de que ellas se habían convertido en muy buenas amigas, lo que me agrado, ya que Sakura nunca le había conocido una.

Los meses pasaron y con ello la distancia entre Sakura y yo se fue haciendo cada vez más grande. Ya no estudiaba junto con nosotros, ni siquiera hablaba a Karin, a veces me saludaba con una de sus cálidas sonrisas, no entendía que pasaba.

Cuando le pedí a Karin que fuera mi novia la relación mía con Sakura ya se había cortado, ahora se quedaba en los recesos sola, cuando trataba de acercarme se aleja con un lo siento, la verdad que me desespero con demasía no poder hablarle, la extrañaba en todo sentido, su humor, sus sonrojos, sus sonrisas, sus ojos jades, todo.

El ultimo día había llegado, todos nos teníamos que ir a distintas universidades, de Sakura no tenía idea de nada, se suponía que la noticia de donde se iría me la daría como sorpresa ese día, pero no la había ni siquiera visto, Karin había estado todo el día pegada a mí, como si temiera de algo. Las horas pasaban y no sabía qué hacer, pensé en ir a buscar a Karin para salir y distraernos, y ocupar uno de los tantos preservativos que Sakura me regalo. Aún no creía que había debutado sexualmente, pensé que sería algo más romántico o quizás más privado, pero fue todo lo contrario. Lo habíamos hecho en mi auto, si Sakura me habría entregado el regalo en otro lugar, a lo mejor estaríamos con profundos problemas de atraso.

Después de ello comenzamos a juntarnos más, y las sesiones de sexo se hacían más cortas y ya no tan apasionadas, pero aun así seguíamos haciéndolo, y eso me aburría, tal vez a ella no, pero a mí sí.

Tras pensar en ello, descarte esa posibilidad y me dije ¿Por qué no ir hablar con Sakura? Y con esa pregunta emprendí camino a la casa de mi amiga, la que por cierto no quedaba lejos. Al llegar me encuentro con la noticia, contada por su madre, de que mi cerezo se había marchado hace unos minutos a tomar el autobús para ir al aeropuerto rumbo a China.

China, Sakura siempre gusto de aquel país, ¿Cómo no pensar antes en ello?, lo que más dolió fue que no me contara donde se iría, si no que se marcho sin rastro.

El camino a la parada se me hizo más que corto al ir corriendo, y allí se encontraba ella, abrigada como siempre, con su característicos gorrito, volvió a mi mente aquella vez en la que se pinto, cambio de ropa y se peino, me reí tanto, parecía una de esas niñitas delicadas, al menos yo prefería a la Sakura sencilla.

-¡Sakura!—le había gritado llamando su atención. Sentí que giro tan lentamente meciendo su cabellera rosa y mostrando su blanca corrida de dientes –No me habías dicho nada—la regañe. Como regalo le abrigue el cuello con mi bufanda, la que toco con dulzura, le revolví el cabello y la mire unos segundos. Siempre dije y diré que Sakura es hermosa, y hablo físicamente y psicológicamente.

El maldito bus había llegado, sin demostrar mi pena, me despedí con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa. El bus se alejaba llevando a la causante de una de mis felicidades.

~ O ~

¿Cuándo sería la próxima que la viera?, lo más antes posible pedía. Sakura se hizo indispensable en mi vida, aunque los últimos meses no estuviera con nosotros, con tan sola verla en el instituto y corroborar que estaba bien, me sentía tranquilo, pero ahora no. No verla salir de su casa con esa sonrisa, su cabello largo tapado por un gorrito de lana, tiernamente diseñado, me hacía sonreír con nostalgia, ¿Quién diría que la extrañaría tanto?

Mi relación con Karin iba cada vez peor, de apoco comencé a darme cuenta como era en realidad, una chica calculadora, coqueta con cualquier chico, hasta creo que ya debo haber sido engañado más de tres veces. Más de alguna vez tuve una discusión con ella respecto a Sakura, ya que solía hablar no muy bien de ella.

Los años pasaron y no me atreví a terminar con Karin, la verdad si lo hacía quedaría prácticamente solo, desde la niñez nunca me importa hacer alguna otra amistad, con la de Sakura me bastaba.

Mi deseo por Karin disminuyo convirtiéndose en nulo, a veces cuando lo hacíamos, la imagen de Sakura se me venía a la mente, y paraba el acto enseguida, sintiéndome el hombre más asqueroso del mundo ¿Por qué sentía aquello?, no tenía respuestas para ello.

Con 21 años y en la universidad he aprendido a estar más solo, mi adolescencia la deje atrás y con ello también a Karin, donde hace algunos meses me puse los pantalones y pude terminar con ella, hasta el momento sigue insistiéndome en volver a lo cual me niego.

Sakura, ella nunca se me ha olvidado. Hice a mi mejor amigo en la universidad, Naruto, alguien totalmente contrario a mí, pero aun así es un amigo excelente, a él le conté la confusión que tenía por Sakura, a lo cual me respondió, de que la amaba. Al principio no quise aceptar aquello, ella era solo una muy buena amiga, y nunca la vi con otros ojos, al menos eso creía, pero Naruto me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas; las veces en la que me quedaba mirando sus orbes verdes, las veces en que la abrazaba y la sensación de calidez me embargaba, y lo más notorio las veces en las que se les acercaban chicos, pidiéndole salir con ella, creí que eran celos de amigo, pero no era así.

-Teme, quiero que conozcas a mi novia—me saco de mis pensamientos Naruto.

-Valla, por fin conoceré a la desafortunada chica—

-Hey, ella dice que está feliz por como soy—me reclamo tras lo dicho, sonreí de lado y asentí –Pero tendremos que ir a China—mi mente paro ¿China?, ahí era donde se encontraba Sakura, ¿podría encontrarla?, una sensación de esperanza me embargo, si tal vez tenía la suerte de encontrar a la pelirosa, podría decirle lo que siento, una sensación de agobio se cambio por la esperanza, ¿Qué tal si ella, no sentía nada por mi?.

-Sería genial, aunque no creo que pueda dobe—nuevamente me desviaba del plan, siempre tratando de no hacer volver mi pasado.

-Maldito teme, vamos, de verdad quiero que la conozcas, además ya le dije, tan solo será por un día ¿si?—vi que puso cara de pucheros, a lo que me dio asco, pero era mi amigo y si quería que conociera a su novia lo haría.

-Está bien, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?—

-Mañana mismo…-

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Ahora viene el reencuentro, ¿que pasara? O_o**

**Espero sus reviews, gracias a ellos me impulso a seguir escribiendo.**

**Agradezco de corazón los reviews por la primera parte de "¿Como puedo olvidar?" , de verdad muchas gracias, para una chica que recien comienza con la escritura de historias, recibir elogios en palabras de ustedes con respecto a mis creaciones, causa en mi una satisfacción ****increíble y lo que me lleva a seguir con lo que me gusta y también seguir mejorando. Arigato ^^**

**Yurippe22**


	3. Chapter 3

******Aquí el otro capi de este fic, disfrútenlo n_n**

* * *

**Reencuentro**

No sé que me deparara el destino ahora, no sé si podré encontrar a Sakura, aunque deseaba no hacerlo. Si la volvía a encontrar posiblemente no sabría como mirarla, ni tampoco como voy a reaccionar, la verdad soy como una jodida caja de sorpresas.

-Teme, mira como se ve Japón—me interrumpió el dobe haciéndome mirar por la ventanilla del avión.

-Hmp—"respondí" volviendo a acomodarme en mi asiento.

El avión había llegado un poco atrasado, por lo que Naruto tuvo que avisar a su novia del retraso.

Lo único que se dé la novia del dobe es que se llama Hinata, también es de Japón, pero por estudios se fue. La verdad no sé como Naruto pudo seguir con una relación a tanta distancia, aunque se ven todos los meses, al menos yo no soportaría estar tan lejos de la mujer a la que amo. La verdad estoy siendo contradictorio o tal vez no, pero todo este tiempo estuve enamorado de Sakura sin saberlo, me sentía triste tan solo ver las fotografías del instituto, aunque aquella paso hace mucho, ya que por razones inexplicables las fotografías desaparecieron.

-¿Y te ha llamado?—

-Hmp, no se cansa—respondí ante la pregunta de Naruto.

Karin, nunca se cansaba de llamarme, y con único propósito de volver, ¿acaso no entendía?. La vez en la que terminamos, había sido después de tener sexo, si, lo sé fue un poco cobarde, pero la verdad no estaba seguro de querer terminar, y aquella, esa noche, no sentí nada al hacerlo. Karin al otro día no se comunico, pero me entere de que se había acostado con un profesor al cual por cierto odiaba, conociéndola lo hizo solo para fastidiarme, pero no causa nada, ni siquiera asco por acostarse con un anciano.

-Hinata es muy linda, no te vayas a enamorar de ella teme—me advirtió mi rubio amigo, yo solo le sonreí de lado, ¿Cómo podría hacerle algo así a un amigo?.

-Dobe, sabes perfectamente que no soy de esos—

-Lo sé, solo quería estar seguro— Reí un poco para luego cerrar mis ojos, tratando de descansar.

~ O ~

Dormir fue bastante bueno, ya que ni supe cuando llegamos a China hasta que el grito del dobe me despertó.

-Mi Hinata-Chan—suspire al ver lo hiperactivo que se puso y salió corriendo.

Como buen amigo lleve sus cosas abajo, también el equipaje, si, hasta eso se había olvidado.

Me giré para poder visualizar a Naruto, hasta que lo vi muy abrazado a su novia, era de piel blanca y un largo cabello azabache.

-Teme, ella es Hinata, Hinata es el mi mejor amigo, Sasuke—nos presento, solo para guardar la distancia extendí mano a lo cual ella apretó con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto—dije soltando su mano. Con una sonrisa Hinata volvió a mirar a Naruto.

-¿Nos vamos?—emitió con una voz bastante aguda.

-Claro—

Los tres salimos del aeropuerto rumbo al departamento de la novia de Naruto. El camino fue bastante divertido, Hinata como la gruía turística que era, nos presentaba las partes por las que pasábamos.

Hasta que por fin llegamos al dichoso departamento, era bastante amplio y con dos habitaciones, supuse que en una de ella se quedarían ambos, y fue así, Hinata me llevo a mi habitación, con un gracias me dispuse a ordenar la ropa que traje con algunos libros, para no perder tiempo y no atrasarme en cuanto a materia en la universidad.

Me sentía tan cansado que me recosté en la amplia cama y en un dos por tres me quede profundamente dormido, quizás por al menos dos horas. Naruto me despertó cerca de las ocho de la noche para cenar.

-¿Qué tal si hoy vamos a algún bar?—dio como propuesta Hinata mientras comíamos unos ricos sushis.

-Me parece—dije con una sonrisa, Naruto miro a su novia igual con una sonrisa, asintiendo.

-Entonces a las diez nos vamos, conozco un bar excelente—

~ O ~

La hora había llegado, me había visto lo más simple posible, bueno, como suelo vestirme siempre, unos jeans negros, blusa del mismo color con un signo blanco en el centro, y mi indispensable chaqueta de cuero, la cual me era muy cómoda.

-¿Listos?—pregunto Hinata, quien vestía un vestido hasta la rodilla de color perla, quien resaltaba sus a perlados ojos

-Yo sí—emití apoyándome en la pared con ambas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-Igual yo—Naruto salió de la habitación, con unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones sin a brochar, encima llevaba un abrigo.

Todos nos subimos en el porche blanco de Hinata, y nos dirigimos al bar quien tanto nos hablo en el camino la susodicha.

-Es uno de los mejores en este sector—informo bajándose al igual que nosotros.

Era un local espacioso, pintados con colores oscuros, luces de diferentes colores en la pista y tenues luces azules y amarillas en el bar. Nos sentamos en un puesto cerca de la pista, la música estaba en un nivel alto, ya había gente bailando mientras era animados por un dj de excelencia.

-¿No es genial teme?—

-Lo es Naruto—respondí con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Gustan pedir?—

Mis sentidos pararon, mi mente comenzó a divagar, esa voz la conocía. Fije mi mirada a la causante, mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, e..era ella, era imposible equivocarme, su cabello era imposible de encontrar en algún otro lugar. Su mirada estaba en la libreta, anotando las cosas que pedía Hinata, a lo cual me dio más tiempo en observarla, su piel era blanca, exquisitamente blanca, sus ojos verdes seguían brillantes, su cabello rosa estaba más largo al igual que su fleco, acomodaba sensualmente una parte del cabello tras su oreja, dejando la otra parte tapando un poco de rostro, ¿había olvidado lo bella que era?, lo era aun más, su cuerpo, ¡qué decir de él!, era un cuerpo de mujer, sus bustos más grandes resaltaban con la camisa blanca y el moñito negro en su cuello, sus caderas más anchas, delineadas perfectamente por el delantal negro amarrado en el lugar, las piernas no las podía ver, ya que estaban cubiertas por un pantalón de tela negra, pero aun así podía notarlas redondeadas.

-Teme ¿Qué pedirás?—me saco de mis pensamientos Naruto, fue allí donde su mirada choco con la mía, una especie de electricidad corrió por mi cuerpo al ver sus ojos orbes verdes mirándome con sorpresa.

-Lo que sea—respondí sin quitar mi vista de ella. Corto nuestra mirada para anotar algo más en la libreta, con una sonrisa y una última mirada se despidió. Seguí mirándola hasta que llego a la mesa del bar, hecho una ultima mirada a nuestro puesto, pero al notar que la miraba se giro de inmediato, suponiendo abochornada, sonreí de lado, me sentía bien, pero desesperado, tenía que hablar con ella, lo tenía que hacer.

-¿A dónde vas?—me tomo del brazo Naruto al verme parar deprisa del asiento, lo mire y con una sonrisa le dije..

-Es ella dobe—entendió a la perfección mi respuesta y con una sonrisa me soltó.

-Suerte—asentí y seguí camino hacia donde se encontraba ella.

~ O ~

La busque por casi todo el bar pero no podía encontrarla. Por una razón se me ocurrió salir del local, y agradezco aquella razón, ya que afuera iba caminando Sakura, con unos jeans gastados, un largo abrigo y.. y su gorrito.

Me acerque con rapidez y la tome del brazo deteniendo su paso, se giro con miedo dispuesta a golpearme con su bolso, hasta que me vio..

-¿Sasuke?—emitió con una sonrisa forzada ¿Qué pasaba?

-¿Cómo has estado?—fue lo único que atine a decir, perfecto, lo que me faltaba ponerme nervioso.

-Bi…bien y ¿tú?—respondió un poco tensa, la verdad igual lo estaba, no la veía hace tres años y no esperaba un reencuentro como este.

-De paseo, acompañando a mi amigo—dije con un poco más de confianza, tratando de que su cuerpo se destensara un poco.

-Que Bien—expreso asintiendo, se removió un poco incomoda y se hecho el bolso al hombre –Me debo ir, fue un gusto volver a verte, adiós—se iba dando la vuelta cuando por impulso la volví agarrar. No quería que se fuera, menos sabiendo nada de ella, ni siquiera donde vivía, aunque sea así podría ir a verla.

-Espera, quiero hablar, ya va mucho que no te veo—emití haciendo que se girara.

-Lo lamento, es que estoy un poco apurada—note como trataba de ignorarme.

-Podemos hablar mañana…-

-No, no quiero hablar—aquella respuesta me sorprendió mucho más, en serio ¿Qué le pasaba?.

-¿Qué te sucede?—

-Nada que logre importarte, Sasuke—dijo con una mirada cargada de… ¿odio?

-Claro que me importa, te fuiste sin decirme nada, tuve la suerte de alcanzarte el ultimo día, ni siquiera logre decirte algo más—exprese con desesperación, ya iba mucho que he aguantado decirle tantas cosas a Sakura y ella ahora no me deja.

-Podrías haberlo hecho antes—emitió decidida a irse.

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?, de un momento a otro te alejaste, no me saludabas, nada Sakura, ¿Cómo crees me sentí?, ¿pensaste alguna vez como me sentía al perder a mi mejor amiga?—

-¿Y tu alguna vez pensaste como me sentía en irle a decir a Karin lo que sentías por ella?, ¡¿Alguna vez lo pensaste Sasuke?—me grito, un grito cargado de rabia y con ello las lagrimas de Sakura caían. Se tocaba la cara con agobio, sus dedos estaban tensos, y apretaba sus ojos tratando de que las lagrimas no cayeran –No, nunca lo pensaste, estabas tan encantado con ella que ni siquiera pensaste en cómo me sentía—

-¿Qué quieres decir?—la verdad no entendía, ¿Qué sucedía con ella?

-¿Qué quiero decir?, que tantos años y… y ¡nunca te diste cuenta de que te amaba!, eso, ¡eso!—el llanto de Sakura se convino con la repentina lluvia que cayó, mis latidos, podía apostar a que pararon a tal confesión. ¿Cómo no darme cuenta?, todo se me hizo más claro, sus sonrojos, la inquietud cuando la tocaba, ¿Qué clase de idiota era para no darme cuenta de ello? Y más aun, le contaba mis sentimientos por Karin, sin saber el tormento que sentía al escucharme declamar amor por otra chica.

-Lo siento, perdóname—le rogué abrazándola, ella solo se dejo, pero nunca me correspondió el abrazo. La apreté con fuerza, fue allí cuando sentí sus delgados brazos rodear mi torso, sentí su calidez traspasar mi pecho, mi corazón latió a tanta rapidez que podría salir expulsado de mi pecho.

-Fue mi culpa, debí decirte, pero era tan cobarde, tenía miedo a que te alejaras, así que preferí estar en silencio a perder tu amistad—me respondió con leves convulsiones.

-Ya, tranquila—solo dije acariciando su mojado cabello.

-¿Por qué has venido?, ¿Por qué tenías que cruzarte nuevamente en mi camino?, estaba tratando de olvidarte, pero no, tenías que volver a marcar territorio en mi mente—paro y se separo de mi apretando con fuerza el lugar en donde yace su corazón, me miro con los ojos hinchados y rojos y algunas gotas cayendo de su cabello. –Te amo, y no puedo evitarlo, por más que intente ignorar este sentimiento no puedo, por más que intento olvidarte no puedo, eres tan imponente, tan… tan idiota que siempre te la pasas rondando mi cabeza—

-Sakura yo…- trate de articular palabra pero ella seguía hablando.

-Me arrepiento, debí dejarlo como estaba, pero no…-

-¿De qué te arrepientes?—trate de hacerla continuar, olvidándome de la lluvia que caía y que nos empapaba cada vez más.

-De hacerme amiga de ella—respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica, obviamente hablaba de Karin –la carta, esa carta nunca la entregue Sasuke, no quería perderte, sabía perfectamente que ella aceptaría tus sentimientos. Pero verte tan triste por la ignorancia de Karin, me hacía sentir culpable, y me hice amiga de ella, le conté tus sentimientos y los acepto gustosa, me costó afrontar todo, me dolió verte tan feliz con ella, pero no podía verte triste—

-Soy un imbécil—emití tomándome de los cabellos. -¿Cómo pude enamorarme de una mujer como ella?—

-¿Qué quieres decir?—ahora era ella la que no entendía, eran tantas las cosas que debía explicarle.

-Son muchas cosas Sakura, y creo que me querrás matar por ellas—un gran signo de interrogación surco en la cara de Sakura, lo noté por su ceja alzada. -¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más… cómodo?—emití mirando a mi alrededor, ella asintió y saco de bolso una llave.

-Sube—dijo un poco más calmada, pero aun no borraba la mueca de tristeza de su rostro, y la mía no pasaba desapercibida.

El camino fue corto, la casa de Sakura no quedaba muy lejos del bar, era pequeña y acogedora. Me hizo pasar dejando parte de la entrada mojada. Espere unos segundos en los que ella había desaparecido, al cabo de unos minutos llego con una toalla y una bata bastante grande, acaso ¿ella tenía novio?

-Toma, allí está el baño, y usa esta bata de mi padre, me avisas para poder secar su ropa—al decir "padre" mis instintos asesinos disminuyeron, con un gracias me dirigí al baño a darme un baño y ponerme aquella bata.

-¿Estas listo?—por una extraña razón me agrado el tono de voz que uso al hablarme.

-La ropa esta en el mesón, pasa—emití tranquilo cerrando por completo la cortina que cubría la ducha, sentí como ella entraba y salía rápidamente llevándose mi ropa, reí un poco al recordar las veces en que solía decirle que me enjabonara la espalda y ella a regañiendas lo hacía, con su adorable sonrojo.

Al cabo de uno minutos salí de un refrescante baño y en el salón principal se encontraba Sakura sentada en uno de los sillones, su cabello caía mojado por sus pechos, llevaba unos short y una larga blusa, demostrando aun su infantil carácter.

-Listo—dije asustándola, se giro y una mirada reprobatoria me pidió que me sentara, y así lo hice. –Gracias por secar la ropa—exprese jalando un poco mi blusa –Aunque no me di cuenta cuando pasaste a dejarla-

-Estabas muy concentrado en la ducha—dijo sin mirarme, note como estaba sonrojada. Nuevamente vinieron a mi mente sus palabras, una sonrisa de felicidad se asomo en mi rostro.

-Debo decirte muchas cosas, y espero que aguantes en algunas partes—

-Uchiha, he aguantado mucho, además unas cuantas lagrimas no lastimarán a nadie—expreso con una sonrisa de burla, pero aun sus ojos demostraba la tristeza que no me gustaba ver.

-Ya no estoy con Karin…- fue lo primero que dije y pude notar un leve brillo en los ojos de Sakura y una tenue sonrisa…

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?, la pare en la mejor parte, lo sé, gomen xD**

**Agradezco a quienes siguen el fic, de verdad muchas gracias..**

**¿Reviews?**

**Agreguen a Favoritos ^^**

**Yurippe 22**


	4. Chapter 4

******_Después de meses de no actualizar este fic, le vengo con el último capi ^^ , pido disculpas por la demora, pero ahora estoy actualizando todos mis fics que deje, como decirlo, "de lado" estoy tratando de que la imaginación de ellos vuelva a mi xD y disculpen si está un poco corto :c_**

**_Bueno queridas, las dejo leer n_n _**

* * *

**Decisión**

-Ya no estoy con Karin—escuche que me decía. Una especie de felicidad me embargo y sonreí ante ello, pero aun así tenía leve sospecha de que venía algo peor, tal vez un –"Estoy triste, la extraño"—

-Que pena—emití mirándolo con expresión decaída, vi como bufo, levanto nuevamente su mirada que choco con la mía de inmediato, un calor se situó en mis mejillas, años sin ver aquella mirada…

-De hecho fue lo mejor—expreso sorprendiéndome –La dejé hace algunos meses—

-¿Por qué?—pregunte curiosa, la verdad quería escuchar todo aunque me doliera.

-Es una historia larga. Cuando comenzamos a salir todo era, como decirlo… maravilloso, pero luego comenzó a hacerse monótono, el aburrimiento me embargo, todos los días era lo mismo…- mis oídos estaban pendiente a lo que decía. –Antes de que te fueras, bueno, antes de que te alejaras de mi, te conté que había debuta sex….—

-Lo recuerdo—le corte enseguida con dolor al recordar aquello –Sabes, deberías saltarte esa parte…-

-Lo siento, en ese entonces no sabía lo que… sentías por mi—dijo entrecortadamente al final. Nunca dejo de mirar y allí pude notar un tierno sonrojo. –Sakura…- emitió con seriedad sentándose firmemente en el sofá –Te extrañé demasiado estos años—

**POV Sasuke**

Vi como su cara era reemplazada por una de completa sorpresa.

-Estas mintiendo—mascullo rodando los ojos, sabía que no me creería, seguía siendo la misma.

-No digo las cosas porque si. Te comencé a extrañar desde el momento que te alejaste, antes me conformaba con tan solo verte en el colegio y corroborar que estabas bien, pero luego el no verte más, ni siquiera salir de tu casa, extrañaba tus sonrisas, tus sonrojos, a lo que ahora encuentro explicación, Sakura, de verdad lo siento, nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentías, hay veces en la que puedo ser un completo estúpido—dije desahogándome por completo, vi como Sakura no se movía del lugar, solo me mirada con su boca levemente abierta.

-No lo sientas—por fin había hablado –Yo fui la tonta que no dijo nunca lo que sentía—

Después de ello solo nos mirábamos, sin aguantar más decidí acortar distancia sentándome en el largo sillón junto a ella, vi como se tenso a lo cual sonreí de lado.

-Seré directo y claro—

**POV Sakura**

Vi la mirada decidida de Sasuke, los nervios me paralizaron, los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron al sentir la ropa de Sasuke, estaba muy cerca, casi alcanzo a sentir su respiración contra mi nariz, sus orbes negros no me quitan la mirada. Siento como una gran mano cubre mi mejilla acariciándola tiernamente.

-Eres hermosa—susurro pegando su frente a la mía.

Aquella cercanía causo una explosión, mejor dicho un cataclismo de emociones explotaron dentro, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, como si disfrutara del momento, lo imite pensando en lo rápido que había ocurrido todo. Era impresionante que el gran amor de tu vida, al cual no veías hace tres años apareciera nuevamente, con intensiones claras de querer algo más.

Se alejo tomándome ambas manos, beso cada una para luego sonreír con nostalgia.

-Te amo—mis sentidos se pararon, ¿me amaba?, una interrogante cruzo en mi mente ¿Cómo podría amarme?

-¿Qué dices?—pregunte sin creer nada, la verdad era imposible hacerlo.

-Se que es repentino, pero… pero estos tres años, quizá antes de que te fueras, comencé a sentir cosas extrañas, como te decía, te extrañaba, necesitaba verte, quería abrazarte, hasta… hasta ¡Dios! Soñaba contigo, ni siquiera con Karin que era mi novia, si no que contigo, aparecías esplendida, me sonreías con calidez…- cada palabra lo desesperaba más, se jalaba los cabellos repetidas veces.

-Sasuke…- aun no podía creer, pero verlo de esa manera, contándome todas esas cosas, me dejaban confusa.

-Sakura—emitió tomándome nuevamente las manos –De verdad, yo… yo nunca me he declarado, es más ni siquiera sabía que te amaba, pero mi amigo me hizo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, me dijo que no era normal pensar tanto, cada día, hora y minutos en ti, que era más que un simple recuerdo de amistad—

-En serio, nunca te había visto de esta forma—le dije riéndome un poco al verlo tan desesperado, bufo con fastidio.

-Sakura Haruno, estoy tratando de declararme, ¿podrías dejar que termine?—asentí sonriendo con felicidad, diablos ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve esperando por este momento?, creí que nunca llegaría, que el irme de Japón causaría la ruptura irremediable de mis esperanzas de ser amada por Sasuke. –Me gustas, perdón por demorar tanto, perdón por causarte tantos dolores y fastidios, perdón por ser tan estúpido y no darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba, y lo que sentía no era solo amistad, como creí todos esos años, perdón—

-Calla, entiendo—sonreí de oreja a oreja, Sasuke no quedo atrás, de verdad consideraba este momento demasiado meloso, pero la felicidad no me la quitaba nadie. Agarre de la camiseta a Sasuke y con fuerza lo jale hacía mi chocando nuestros labios, un contacto exquisito.

**POV Sasuke**

Mi declaración no fue la más perfecta, nunca antes lo había hecho, pero tan solo ver el rostro de felicidad de Sakura me llenaba de emoción.

Estaba tan encantado mirando sus perfectas facciones que no alcance a reaccionar ante el acto bruto de Sakura, hasta cuando sentí sus pequeños y suaves labios contra los míos. Comenzamos a moverlos con delicadeza y ternura, acariciaba suavemente su mejilla y ella mi mano, hasta que nos separamos por la falta de aire, nos miramos sin perder segundos en pestañar, sus orbes jades me miraban con un brillo especial, cargado de una fuerte emoción.

-Nunca creí que esto llegara a pasar—emitió con un sonrojo, mordiendo su uña.

-Ni yo, pero el destino sabe cómo jugar—exprese acomodándome en el sillón, donde Sakura al rato se acomodó como un bebe en mis brazos, me tense ante su tan… tan exquisita posición. Ella estaba cómoda, la tenía cubierta con mis brazos, acariciando su cabello repetidas veces

-¿Sasuke?—

-¿hmp?—

-Te volverás a ir ¿no?—me pregunto sin abrir sus ojos. La verdad no estaba seguro, tenía que volver por la universidad, pero ahora teniendo a Sakura entre mis brazos me estaba haciendo dudar de muchas cosas.

-Se supone que regresamos a Japón a fin de mes, es lo que duran nuestras vacaciones—

-Me iré contigo—formulo sorprendiéndome

-Tu vida está formada aquí—

-Y como la tuya en Japón—dijo con razón –Por ti haría lo que fuera Sasuke, además tengo la posibilidad de trasladarme a la universidad de Tokio, la verdad es que decidí aceptar la propuesta para venirme aquí, solo para no verte junto con Karin—una especie de culpa me cubrió –Pero ahora podré volver, sin problemas, tranquila y contigo—sonreí ante la ternura con la que hablaba, por segunda vez y con muchos deseos volví a besarla.

_**El amor auténtico se encuentra siempre hecho. En este amor un ser queda adscrito de una vez para siempre y del todo a otro ser. Es el amor que empieza con el amor.~**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**No quise seguir alargándola más, ya que se suponía que solo era un one-shot xD**_

_**Dejen sus reviews!**_

_**¡POSDATA!**_

_********__Les deseo un prospero año nuevo, hoy el último año del 2012 *o* xDD Ahora nos espera otro año, cargado de buenos momentos, ¿no es así?, y también cargado de muchos nuevos fics xD_

_********__Disfruten este día con su familia y no pasen pegadas a la lap Xd_

_********__Las Quiero Mucho y espero que sigan leyendo mis historias con el mismo gusto que hasta ahora n_n_

_********__Bye, Bye ~_


End file.
